User blog:SwizzleSoup/The Collector
THE COLLECTOR As I lay on the floor catching and then holding my breath that thing that killed my friends crept through the hallway chanting what i think may have been latin it sounded a little like"im iens ut occidat te"creeping in my direction it kept chanting"im iens ut occidat te im iens ut occidat te im iens ut occidat te inveniat, cum i Iason" although i dident understand any of what this creature or whatever the hell you want to call it meant buisness its face was deformed sort of like someone had gouged both of its eyes out it walked with a limp after what steve had done to it before it eventually got to him. steve was a fighter, but this monster was a fighter as well. this monster had also taken on the form of an imp time and time again. Now the creature continued to creep down the hallway I realized it wouldnt be too long until this creature eventually found me so i ran into the the furnace room to my right thinking i would be safer in there. I crouched and walked across the hallway holding my breath because the creature could sense where you are when you exhale and inhale. As I walked into the furnace room I immediatly tripped on a pipe and fell over i had tryed to catch myself unfournatley i caught myself on pipe on the furnaces side, when I grabbed on to the pipe pain immediately surged the through every fabric of my being. In pain i screamed to the top of my lungs the monster was alerted it kncked down the wall to room altogether with it massive arms shaped like a minotaur's and it began to walk slowly in my direction it now began chanting"Ive 'got vos nunc tempus moriendi Iason!" the creature then grabbed me with its enormus arms. I closed my eyes thinking it was going to kill me with one measley squeeze but instead this monster punched me in the chest one time, I was knocked out. A few hours later for some strange reason I woke up in the middle of the dessert with no land in sight for at least a hundred miles. Since I had no food or water and it felt like it was 110 degrees i did what any other person would do, I ran. About 23 miles on my way out of the dessert i began hallucinating i began to see shapes and figures that i have never seen before i even believe it or not saw my self walking ahead of me telling me to push and to continue but i knew that i was beat i decided to give up and just die but in the air i saw a rescue helicopter and fortunatley for me the pilot saw me and rescued me. I was overjoyed but the strange thing about this is what seemed like only a few hours turned out to be a few weeks? When the pilot told me how they have been searching for me for weeks i was surprised. I had asked the pilot who had been searching for me. he had just simply responded. "someone special." I knew what he meant by special he meant my parents or something of the sort. We arrive back in my hometown of yelm,Washington we were clearly having another one of our cloudy days that our town is infamous for. The pilot had taken me to the E.R so that i could be examined. THe doctor came back with my report they told me that im healthier than i have ever been in my life minus a few cracked ribs. The doctor had also made another note because you see I had emphysema during my last check up but oddly enough my lungs were in better shape than that of an olympic trackstar. Also another strange thing was when they last checked my record my blood was AB- But all of a sudden my blood type was O+ they had measured and weighed me i had used to be short chubby kid only 4'5 but now i was 5'11 I grew a whole foot and a half! The doctor then told me."have you been taking steroids or muscle growth homones i simply responded no sir the doctor gave me a quizzical look and told me i was free to go. When arrived at my house later i checked my mail and to my surprise I saw letters from yale, harvard, and about a dozen other schools. I read these letters and for some strange reason I had scholarships from each school I couldnt believe my luck it was as if i had been blessed by god himself. I decided to go to harvard of course i had always wanted to be a lawyer and now was my chance. I could finally do something with my life. 15 years Later to my suprise I got my masters in law had and 3000 acres to myself...well it also housed my mansion I had become an attorney to the stars I had it all the money the cars and the supermodel wife I couldnt be happier.After a long day at work winning a case, I arrived home but....for some reason my door was wide open at 11pm i had occasionally had the angry family memeber of the defendant come and wreck the place, but this was diffrent. I walked up to my door to examine the damage, but to my surprise the lock wasnt jammed the glass on the door wasnt kicked in either but instead this door had been ripped off the hinges perfectly. amazed by this I reached to my ankle to retrieve my revolver slowly walking into the house i saw these massive foot prints on the floor in front of me. Immediatly the sound of running feet startle me first to the left then to the right then a big. WHAM! I knew that either this burglar had either explosives or this guy was gigantic. I run to go see what it was but all i saw was a figure disappering slowly into the night but the mooned glistened just enough to see that this was no ordinary man. I could have sworn that i had seen this this thing before I just couldnt recall where though, had it been in a dream? No. A movie? No. I couldnt remeber where so I just figured it was very large man with explosives. I walk into my bedroom to see these very large markings on the wall it looked like some gibberish from a strange language it read looked like"i Quid est iam vicis sumo tergum quondam erus es monitus" it seemed latin. For some strange reason this also seemed familiar I called my friend Rob up because fourtunate enough he was a professer for the art of language. He arrived at my house a few hours later to look at the markings he read out aloud to me"i What is now time to take back once you are owned, after having been" It had obviously been scrambled up for a reason so he re arranged the words and it made out"After having been owner it is now time to take back what i once owned." Rob then said." I have to go this is bad news really bad news." I asked whats the matter he then said" This is no breaking and entry this is serious like supernatural ancient serious man." I then asked what is it then. he said."Man its a fucking collector man they have been un heard of for the last 2000 i dont know why but for some reason they are after you man im outta here!" He ran to his car and drove off. After that night I lost my job my car had been repossessed my wife left me with my house. I had lost it all in just 6 months. I became deathly ILL a few years later I was coughing up blood I knew it was close to the end of the road for me so I waited..I waited for that creature that gave me all I ever wanted and all I ever needed to come take my life. So that night I sat in my living room waiting for this creature, I said my prayers and continued to wait and then all of a sudden i hear large footsteps going THUMP THUMP THUMP repeatily THUMP THUMP THUMP then the chant began once more.As I lay on the floor coughing up globs of blood that creature that killed my career and ruined my life began chanting walking slowly in my direction chanting what sounded like"Morbi nunc morieris Morbi nunc morieris" I smiled at the creature because as the old saying goes "It is better to have loved and lost than to never loved at all" and I am proof of that. It Is now my time to be Collected. Category:Blog posts